millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2 (U.S. syndication)
The second season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 15, 2003. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (15th September 2003) Peter Brown ($1,000) Tiffany Jones (continued) * Episode 2 (16th September 2003) Tiffany Jones ($32,000) Dennis Stefenos ($16,000) Whitney Seibel ($1,000) * Episode 3 (17th September 2003) Justin Kerr ($0) Mike Michalakis ($32,000) Erin Brinkman (continued) * Episode 4 (18th September 2003) Erin Brinkman ($64,000) Larry Marciano (continued) * Episode 5 (19th September 2003) Larry Marciano ($64,000) Ed McCloskey ($1,000) Audra Coulthurst (continued) * Episode 6 (22nd September 2003) Audra Coulthurst ($64,000) Jeremy Manta ($1,000) * Episode 7 (23rd September 2003) Dean Anderson ($125,000) Toni Silver (continued) * Episode 8 (24th September 2003) Toni Silver ($64,000) Pilar Ribassa ($8,000) * Episode 9 (25th September 2003) Brian Marcus ($1,000) Gary Esposito (continued) * Episode 10 (26th September 2003) Gary Esposito ($32,000) David Schiff (continued) * Episode 11 (29th September 2003) David Schiff ($64,000) Mickey Schuman ($32,000) Rachel Chassen (continued) * Episode 12 (30th September 2003) Rachel Chassen ($8,000) Thea Henry-Hamilton ($1,000) Michaela Mathieson ($8,000) * Episode 13 (1st October 2003) Brian Gillespie ($16,000) Amy Schaeffner (continued) * Episode 14 (2nd October 2003) Amy Schaeffner ($16,000) Lauren Karger ($8,000) Gary Halfon ($8,000) * Episode 15 (3rd October 2003) Don Cunningham ($32,000) Ravi Bansal ($1,000) Meg Akabas (continued) * Episode 16 (6th October 2003) Meg Akabas ($64,000) Andre Hereford (continued) * Episode 17 (7th October 2003) Andre Hereford ($64,000) Catherine Allen ($32,000) Linda Neff (continued) * Episode 18 (8th October 2003) Linda Neff ($64,000) Mike Palumbo ($64,000) Dave Simpson (continued) * Episode 19 (9th October 2003) Dave Simpson ($125,000) Patrick Smith (continued) * Episode 20 (10th October 2003) Patrick Smith (?) Sarah Seo ($0) Cathy Donley ($0) Marc Peters (continued) * Episode 21 (13th October 2003) Marc Peters ($8,000) Deidra Plummer ($32,000) David Dawdy ($16,000) * Episode 22 (14th October 2003) Dave Fitzgerald ($16,000) Ira Levy ($32,000) * Episode 23 (15th October 2003) T.J. Mannis ($32,000) Lesleigh Weinstein ($1,000) * Episode 24 (16th October 2003) Bill Dickenson ($64,000) Lauren Mocchia ($8,000) * Episode 25 (17th October 2003) Cliff Townsend ($32,000) Amy Andrews (continued) * Episode 26 (20th October 2003) Amy Andrews ($8,000) Ruth Darcy ($32,000) Amanda Rising ($0) Steven Bevier (continued) * Episode 27 (21st October 2003) Steven Bevier ($1,000) Tom Saunders ($8,000) Faith Rufino (continued) * Episode 28 (22nd October 2003) Faith Rufino ($16,000) Curt Wagner ($16,000) Andre Middleton (continued) * Episode 29 (23rd October 2003) Andre Middleton ($32,000) Angela Alleyne ($1,000) John Houston (continued) * Episode 30 (24th October 2003) John Houston ($1,000) Angela Lee ($1,000) Gregory Ambrosini (continued) * Episode 31 (27th October 2003) Gregory Ambrosini ($1,000) ? ($0) Shawn Cox (continued) * Episode 32 (28th October 2003) Shawn Cox ($16,000) Holly Oakes ($32,000) Pamela Matthews ($1,000) Jim Cronin (continued) * Episode 33 (29th October 2003) Jim Cronin ($64,000) Lisa Ristorucci ($16,000) * Episode 34 (30th October 2003) Mary Clare Touma ($1,000) Vinny Cannillo ($4,000) Ida Shapiro (continued) * Episode 35 (31st October 2003) Ida Shapiro ($32,000) Araina Jewell ($8,000) Francis Grant, Jr. ($2,000, continued) * Episode 36 (3rd November 2003) - Walk In & Win Week (1) Kelly Horan ($1,000) David Brummel (continued) * Episode 37 (4th November 2003) - Walk In & Win Week (2) David Brummel ($64,000) Sharlyne Galloway ($32,000) Lisa Juhasz (continued) * Episode 38 (5th November 2003) - Walk In & Win Week (3) Lisa Juhasz ($4,000) Luke Haussling ($8,000) Bruce Marshall (continued) * Episode 39 (6th November 2003) - Walk In & Win Week (4) Bruce Marshall ($16,000) Dennis Evenson ($0) Elaine Paoloni ($16,000) Sara Brock (continued) * Episode 40 (7th November 2003) - Walk In & Win Week (5) Sara Brock ($16,000) Diana Piscal ($16,000) D. Andre Williams ($1,000) * Episode 41 (10th November 2003) Francis Grant, Jr. ($250,000) Mitch Malnati (continued) * Episode 42 (11th November 2003) Mitch Malnati ($16,000) Stacy Smith-Velez ($32,000) Carol Wright (continued) * Episode 43 (12th November 2003) Carol Wright ($64,000) Joe Lese ($1,000) Stu Sherman (continued) * Episode 44 (13th November 2003) Stu Sherman ($125,000) Darlene Sabio ($8,000) Veronica Bailey (continued) * Episode 45 (14th November 2003) Veronica Bailey ($64,000) Bryn Boyce (continued) * Episode 46 (17th November 2003) - Celebrity Scoop Week I Joleen Sylvain ($64,000) Michelle Kung ($1,000) Shira Grunfeld (continued) * Episode 47 (18th November 2003) - Celebrity Scoop Week I Shira Grunfeld ($8,000) Steven Tate ($16,000) Sabria Epps Sheets ($8,000) * Episode 48 (19th November 2003) - Celebrity Scoop Week I Giuseppe Rotella ($16,000) Lisa Westervelt (continued) * Episode 49 (20th November 2003) - Celebrity Scoop Week I Lisa Westervelt ($32,000) Steve Diamant ($32,000) Nova Smith ($1,000) * Episode 50 (21st November 2003) - Celebrity Scoop Week I April Darcy ($64,000) Beth Pagan ($1,000) * Episode 51 (24th November 2003) Bryn Boyce ($16,000) Jeff Yang ($64,000) Alan Herbst (continued) * Episode 52 (25th November 2003) Alan Herbst ($64,000) Sheila Bayne ($32,000) Rene Villegas (continued) * Episode 53 (26th November 2003) Rene Villegas ($32,000) Mike Repko ($32,000) * Episode 54 (27th November 2003) Vincent Violandi ($4,000) Lulu Evans ($16,000) Lisa Rock (continued) * Episode 55 (28th November 2003) Lisa Rock ($1,000) Julie Griffith ($4,000) Meg Lauer ($1,000) * Episode 56 (1st December 2003) * Episode 57 (2nd December 2003) * Episode 58 (3rd December 2003) Robert Ryan ($0) * Episode 59 (4th December 2003) Dean Rogers (continued) * Episode 60 (5th December 2003) Dean Rogers ($64,000) * Episode 61 (8th December 2003) * Episode 62 (9th December 2003) * Episode 63 (10th December 2003) * Episode 64 (11th December 2003) * Episode 65 (12th December 2003) * Episode 66 (15th December 2003) * Episode 67 (16th December 2003) * Episode 68 (17th December 2003) Jackie Fisherman ($16,000) Caren Chancey (continued) * Episode 69 (18th December 2003) Caren Chancey ($125,000) * Episode 70 (19th December 2003) * Episode 71 (5th January 2004) Greg Lee ($0) * Episode 72 (6th January 2004) * Episode 73 (7th January 2004) * Episode 74 (8th January 2004) * Episode 75 (9th January 2004) * Episode 76 (12th January 2004) * Episode 77 (13th January 2004) Joan Muller ($64,000) * Episode 78 (14th January 2004) Thomas Kole ($0) * Episode 79 (15th January 2004) * Episode 80 (16th January 2004) * Episode 81 (19th January 2004) * Episode 82 (20th January 2004) * Episode 83 (21st January 2004) Shari Dunn ($125,000) * Episode 84 (22nd January 2004) * Episode 85 (23rd January 2004) * Episode 86 (26th January 2004) * Episode 87 (27th January 2004) * Episode 88 (28th January 2004) * Episode 89 (29th January 2004) * Episode 90 (30th January 2004) Rod Townsend ($1,000 - see trivia) * Episode 91 (2nd February 2004) Greg Garbee (continued) * Episode 92 (3rd February 2004) Greg Garbee ($32,000) * Episode 93 (4th February 2004) * Episode 94 (5th February 2004) Julie Hunter (continued) * Episode 95 (6th February 2004) Julie Hunter ($250,000) * Episode 96 (9th February 2004) * Episode 97 (10th February 2004) Kelly Mack ($64,000) * Episode 98 (11th February 2004) Sarah Voska ($64,000) * Episode 99 (12th February 2004) * Episode 100 (13th February 2004) * Episode 101 (16th February 2004) * Episode 102 (17th February 2004) * Episode 103 (18th February 2004) * Episode 104 (19th February 2004) * Episode 105 (20th February 2004) * Episode 106 (23rd February 2004) - Renember The 90's Week (1) Kim Ellis ($8,000) Tracy Nahas (continued) * Episode 107 (24th February 2004) - Renember The 90's Week (2) Tracy Nahas ($1,000) Rob Renz ($16,000) Cecil Bowman (continued) * Episode 108 (25th February 2004) - Renember The 90's Week (3) Cecil Bowman ($16,000) Alex Makarewicz ($32,000) Andrew Sessa (continued) * Episode 109 (26th February 2004) - Renember The 90's Week (4) Andrew Sessa ($1,000) Ashton Byrum ($32,000) Lorraine Gaines (continued) * Episode 110 (27th February 2004) - Renember The 90's Week (5) Lorraine Gaines ($1,000) Lauren Ambrose ($64,000) * Episode 111 (1st March 2004) Ginny Crispell (continued) * Episode 112 (2nd March 2004) Ginny Crispell ($250,000) * Episode 113 (3rd March 2004) * Episode 114 (4th March 2004) * Episode 115 (5th March 2004) * Episode 116 (8th March 2004) * Episode 117 (9th March 2004) * Episode 118 (10th March 2004) * Episode 119 (11th March 2004) * Episode 120 (12th March 2004) * Episode 121 (15th March 2004) * Episode 122 (16th March 2004) * Episode 123 (17th March 2004) * Episode 124 (18th March 2004) * Episode 125 (19th March 2004) * Episode 126 (5th April 2004) Naeemah Leonard ($0) * Episode 127 (6th April 2004) Barb Spanfelner (continued) * Episode 128 (7th April 2004) Barb Spanfelner ($64,000) Fran Barksdale ($0) * Episode 129 (8th April 2004) Julianna Suchard (continued) * Episode 130 (9th April 2004) Julianna Suchard ($32,000 - see trivia) * Episode 131 (12th April 2004) * Episode 132 (13th April 2004) Sarah Smith ($64,000) * Episode 133 (14th April 2004) * Episode 134 (15th April 2004) * Episode 135 (16th April 2004) Kristen Fuhs (continued) * Episode 136 (19th April 2004) Kristen Fuhs ($32,000) * Episode 137 (20th April 2004) * Episode 138 (21st April 2004) * Episode 139 (22nd April 2004) * Episode 140 (23rd April 2004) John Siwinski (continued) * Episode 141 (26th April 2004) John Siwinski ($125,000) * Episode 142 (27th April 2004) * Episode 143 (28th April 2004) * Episode 144 (29th April 2004) * Episode 145 (30th April 2004) Suzanne Jonker (continued) * Episode 146 (3rd May 2004) Suzanne Jonker ($125,000) * Episode 147 (4th May 2004) * Episode 148 (5th May 2004) * Episode 149 (6th May 2004) Erin Hill (continued) * Episode 150 (7th May 2004) Erin Hill ($64,000) * Episode 151 (10th May 2004) * Episode 152 (11th May 2004) Jill Collinson (continued) * Episode 153 (12th May 2004) Jill Collinson ($32,000) Peter Menegas (continued) * Episode 154 (13th May 2004) Peter Menegas ($64,000) * Episode 155 (14th May 2004) * Episode 156 (17th May 2004) Judy Murphy ($64,000) * Episode 157 (18th May 2004) * Episode 158 (19th May 2004) Jackie Jane ($0) * Episode 159 (20th May 2004) Dick Ebeling ($1,000 - see trivia) Annie Gorman (continued) * Episode 160 (21st May 2004) Annie Gorman ($125,000) * Episode 161 (24th May 2004) Jennyfer Wilson ($0) * Episode 162 (25th May 2004) * Episode 163 (26th May 2004) * Episode 164 (27th May 2004) * Episode 165 (28th May 2004) * Episode 166 (31st May 2004) * Episode 167 (1st June 2004) * Episode 168 (2nd June 2004) * Episode 169 (3rd June 2004) * Episode 170 (4th June 2004) * Episode 171 (21st June 2004) - Walk In & Win Week (1) Alan Jefferson ($16,000) Teresa Justice ($4,000) * Episode 172 (22nd June 2004) - Walk In & Win Week (2) Gene Ross ($8,000) RaQuel Garner ($0) Charlene O'Brien (continued) * Episode 173 (23rd June 2004) - Walk In & Win Week (3) Charlene O'Brien ($16,000) Michael Ridenour ($0) Steve Munsell ($4,000) * Episode 174 (24th June 2004) - Walk In & Win Week (4) Joseph Helmbrecht ($4,000) Joe Cordes, Jr. ($16,000) Richard Hilton (continued) * Episode 175 (25th June 2004) - Walk In & Win Week (5) Richard Hilton ($64,000) Elizabeth Bennett-Bailey ($16,000) * Episode 176 (28th June 2004) * Episode 177 (29th June 2004) * Episode 178 (30th June 2004) * Episode 179 (1st July 2004) * Episode 180 (2nd July 2004) * Episode 181 (5th July 2004) * Episode 182 (6th July 2004) * Episode 183 (7th July 2004) Amy Calvo (continued) * Episode 184 (8th July 2004) Amy Calvo ($16,000) * Episode 185 (9th July 2004) * Episode 186 (12th July 2004) * Episode 187 (13th July 2004) * Episode 188 (14th July 2004) * Episode 189 (15th July 2004) * Episode 190 (16th July 2004) * Episode 191 (19th July 2004) A.J. Jacobs (?) * Episode 192 (20th July 2004) * Episode 193 (21st July 2004) Bill Banker (continued) * Episode 194 (22nd July 2004) Bill Banker ($16,000) * Episode 195 (23rd July 2004) Trivia * Father Mike Sciumbato's on April 17, 2003 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $8,000 question. The producers later determined that his answer was acceptable, so they brought him back a year later. * Dick Ebeling's on May 5, 2003 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $16,000 question. The producers determined that his answer was also acceptable, so they brought him back a year later. His monetary status did not change as he incorrectly answered the $32,000 question from his return show. * Rod Townsend's on January 30, 2004 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $32,000 question. The producers later reversed their decision and he returned to the hot seat. His monetary status remained unchanged as he failed to clear the $32,000 level the second time. His return segment never aired. * Julianna Suchard's on April 9, 2004 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $64,000 question. The producers later determined that her answer was acceptable, so they brought her back a year later. Her winnings did not change as she failed to answer her new $64,000 question correctly. Her return segment never aired. * Jill Collinson and Greg Garbee are contestants in this season, who lost $93,000 (biggest money). Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs